Conventional methods and apparatuses for constructing a structure with field poured components can be labor and time intensive. The use of pre-cast elements is desired, but it can lead to a weaker structure than can be attained with field poured elements. Accordingly, a more efficient method and apparatus for constructing stronger structures with pre-cast concrete elements is needed.